renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpens-class destroyer
Serpens Class: Destroyer Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 540,775 tons Cost: 2,941,149,880 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (13,000) :Center Engine Rating (14,000) :Left Engine Rating (13,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::50 15/20 (F) ::50 15/20 (L) ::50 15/20 ® ::50 15/20 (L) ::50 15/20 ® ::50 15/20 (A) ::Type G Missile System (3 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 24 at 300 tons (One Flight) Small Craft: 2 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 482 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview The Serpens is a well-rounded design that has proved its usefulness in a number of roles. In its 24 years of service, the class has become the most common TOG destroyer on the front lines, especially in battleship squadrons. This is because of its value as a gritty little fighter platform. The Serpens has excellent armament all around, with a large number of fighters for a destroyer. When the Serpens operates in conjunction with the bigger ships of a battleship squadron, its lack of a powerful long-range weapon is scarcely noticed. Capabilities Introduced in 6806, the Serpens gained popularity almost overnight. The original design and first 50 ships came from Donnelly Shipyards of XasXtath in Medina Grand Dukedom. Donnelly simply could not keep up with demand for the immensely popular ship, and so dozens of other companies received contracts for production using Donnelly's plans. When Donnelly Shipyards complained, the Procurement Board arranged for the other contractors to pay royalties. Though unsatisfied, Donnelly continued to produce the destroyer. It was only after five years of front-line performance that a number-cruncher within the Imperial Navy Accounting Department noticed a better service record on destroyers built at XasXtath than on those built by the other contractors. This discovery spurred further investigation, which revealed that the Serpens Class destroyers built by Donnelly had better combat records and crew evaluations than "identical" ones built under contract by other manufacturers. When TOGSOG (Terran Overlord Government Strategy and Operations Group) heard the report, it ordered a special investigating committee to study the vessel types side-by-side to determine the differences. Engineers methodically measured and tested and examined every nut and bolt on the Donnelly and other versions. The investigation, which was originally scheduled to last two months, went on for years, but the engineers never identified anything conclusive. After four years, TOGSOG ordered the testing to stop in 6815. Instead, the Imperial Navy has instituted a secret coding system to keep track of each destroyer's shipyard of origin. Serpens crews are told that they are serving aboard Donnelly-built destroyers, no matter who built the ship. This is reassuring and keeps down crew complaints because even Serpens destroyers built at other shipyards have equipment superior to most TOG destroyers of other classes. The Serpens is a command that can earn an officer quick fame. As an effective member in a battleship squadron, the Serpens is coveted by all the glamor squadrons. Sharing in the glory of the 10101st Battleship Squadron as it smashes through Commonwealth defenses near Ochill in Yoventrov County, for example, lets a destroyer commander gain some fame but exposes him to minimal danger because the 10101st is such an effective fighting force. Even if a Serpens is not serving with a prestigious battleship squadron, the commander has ample opportunity to earn glory because of the ship's weapons mix. Though the ship is amply armed on all sides and carries a good number of fighters, it lacks long-range weapons. Operating independently, the Serpens must make direct charges at the enemy to achieve close enough range to bring its weapons to bear. Most crewmen find such dramatic maneuvers thrilling. The Serpens packs a lot of performance into its relatively small frame. Its cost is lower than many destroyers that are less effective, and its turret system is an effective design. Its biggest selling point is the main armament, six 50-gun 15/20 laser bays. These Prism Dynalight lasers give the Serpens a sting in every direction. Another positive feature is the Serpens' capacity for four squadrons of fighters. The three Jallico JDE model engines offer excellent reliability but only average thrust for a destroyer. The Starburst 400 missile system is a modest upgrade from previous models, but is hardly a breakthrough. The Thunderball Type A spinal mount is the standard crowbar for smaller TOG capital ships. Deployment Because of its close-range versatility and ample fighter complement, the Serpens is the destroyer of choice for service with a battleship squadron. Gallery Serpens I.jpg|3D Counter Serpens II.jpg|3D Counter Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Destroyers